


Trust You

by Flowergoddessbrittany



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Star Wars - Freeform, Zygerria, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:52:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergoddessbrittany/pseuds/Flowergoddessbrittany
Summary: Adina Lotusa was once a very powerful Jedi in the Order. She possessed skills with the Force that most Jedi did not.However, after being broken by Zygerrian slavers, Adina could not return to her duties as a Jedi. Instead, she used her abilities with the Force to her advantage.Now, Adina is the chief healer of the Jedi Temple's med bay. She is satisfied with her life, until she grows attached to Obi-Wan Kenobi.





	1. Chapter 1

        Adina bit her lip as she focused all of her energy to the Jedi Master laying before her. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was a regular in the medbay. He tended to push his body to limits that were far beyond that of his own limits. Though, he was in the front lines battling nearly everyday. It was inevitable to push yourself in that situation, especially when you were as considerate and selfless as Obi-Wan Kenobi.

        "Relax, Obi-Wan, I can feel your anxiety radiating off of you" Adina mumbled with her eyes still glued shut. A lightsaber duel left Obi-Wan with a sliced shoulder and a sliced abdomen. As of now, Adina was focusing her energy on the large slice on Obi-Wan's abdomen. "I'm not anxious" Obi-Wan protested, trying to sit up. With a firm hand to his chest, Adina pushed him back down on the bed.

        "Patience, Master Kenobi. Do not make me restrain you" Adina smirked, her eyes slowly opening to stare at Obi-Wan laying on the white bed. He rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by her joke. "Why do I have a feeling you might enjoy that, Adina?" he quirked a brow at the doctor, causing her to giggle. "Because you know me too well" She replied lightly, moving her hands over his abdomen.

        Obi-Wan winced at the stinging pain when her hands fell over the slice. "Hm, Grievous had his way with you" Adina commented, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes once more. She felt Obi-Wan rumble, signalling to her that he must have been laughing. "You could say that, doctor" was his reply.

        Adina's breathing became slow, almost labored. The Force that was flowing through her began flowing through her hands. Finally, Adina could feel it. The Force swirling through the air and around herself and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan enjoyed watching this process, thinking it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. 

        A silver, glittery mist fell between the two of them. Obi-Wan watched in awe as his slice, which was covered by Adina's dainty hands, began glowing as well. The light shone through the cracks of Adina's fingers before it completely disappeared. With a triumphant grin, Adina's eyes popped open. She removed her hand, admiring her work. Now, only a scar would be visible.

        "Another one for the collection, huh?" Adina asked, humor in her gaze as she turned to Obi-Wan. He was broken out of his trance by Adina's beautiful eyes. There were plenty of times where he had tried to compare them to a specific color. However, her eyes were a color all of their own. They were a mix between an emerald and a turquoise, truly magnificent. Obi-Wan shook himself out of his stupor, smiling at the girl who sat propped up on his bed.

        "You could say that" Obi-Wan repeated, sitting up and staring at what once was an awful injury which would have taken weeks to heal. "You truly are the most talented Jedi I have ever met" He told Adina, his gaze meeting hers. A faint blush rose to her cheeks, causing her to smile politely and stand straight. "That's quite a compliment coming from a man who spends most of his time with the Chosen one" She said, referring to Obi-Wan's previous Padawan, Anakin.

        Obi-Wan only laughed, watching as Adina prepared to heal his shoulder. "He is very talented, yes, but he could never control the Force in the ways that you can. I don't think even Master Yoda could do that" Obi-Wan told Adina, his eyes following her figure as she gathered up some supplies to clean the wound before working on it. 

        Obi-Wan never meant to stare at her, but he couldn't help himself. In fact, nobody could. He always heard talk of Adina and her beauty amongst the Clones. It was not forbidden for them to form attachments, so nobody ever scolded them for it. However, Obi-Wan never let his troops talk about Adina the way some of the other Clones did. It was rude. 

        The young Padawans were almost as bad, always pestering Adina to help them train. However, Adina always politely declined. She hadn't picked up her lightsaber since the incident seven years ago. Even knowing this, the Padawans still asked her time and time again. Sometimes she would help them with their Force connection, completely oblivious to the fact that they only wanted to be close to her.

        It was as if Adina didn't know of her beauty. When Obi-Wan used to be assigned missions with her, a lot of the time she would be stopped by random strangers and told how beautiful she was. Always polite, she would thank them and be on her way. Later, when Obi-Wan would bring it up, she would just shrug. "I'm not all that special, really" She would assure him, but he knew that was a lie. Adina was the only Jedi who could actually see the Force.

        Since she could see it, she had better use of it. She always had a knack for helping other Jedi. Obi-Wan had found himself being saved by her quite a few times in battle. She was a remarkable human being and an even more remarkable Jedi. Obi-Wan hated what had happened to her on Zygerria. He wished he was there to have protected her the way she protected him many times before, but she was sent on that mission alone. 

        "Thank you, Obi-Wan" Adina nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "You are always too kind" She teased, approaching him once again with a sterile cloth and a clear liquid. "We can't have this getting infected, so I'm just going to clean it briefly before the healing process" She informed Obi-Wan, who stared curiously at the liquid. It had been used on him many times, but he never cared enough to ask exactly what it was. 

        He nodded and laid back on the bed which was now propped up slightly. He ignored the stinging as Adina cleaned the wound, apologizing again and again as she felt the slight waves of pain rolling off of the Jedi Master. "Just a few more seconds, Obi" Her voice was light and sounded like music to anyone's ears. Whenever the Republic wanted something from someone, they always sent Adina and Obi-Wan to carry out the negotiations. Adina had a way with words that made anyone want to do whatever she told them to.

        "Done! That wasn't too bad, was it, kenobi?" She asked, smiling as Obi-Wan shook his head. "It never is, Adina" He told her, causing her smile to grow slightly. Before she could continue to heal Obi-Wan, Adina felt a familiar presence. "This might have to wait a few minutes, I sense a certain someone about to enter the medbay any moment" Adina smirked, glancing to the large, white doors.

        Just as suspected, the doors flew open. Master Shaak Ti sauntered in, carrying a squirming Youngling in her arms. The little boy, who Adina knew as Atticus, was whimpering softly and gripping his hand in pain. When Shaak Ti's eyes landed on Adina, she smiled apologetically. "I don't mean to interrupt you, doctor, but Atticus seems to have burned himself on his training lightsaber and is quite adamant on seeing you" Shaak Ti smiled, setting the boy down. He immediately ran into Adina's arms.

        "Thank you, Master" Adina nodded, watching as Shaak Ti left the medbay quickly. Adina's eyes found Atticus's, frowning slightly. "What happened, Atticus?" She asked, genuinely concerned for the Youngling. He was a reckless one, always getting himself injured. Just like Master Kenobi. Adina knew Atticus grew attached to her, and she couldn't blame him. He was just a Youngling, separated from his mother. It was expected of him to grow attached to a caregiver. Especially one as nice as Adina.

        Obi-Wan watched in amusement as Atticus blubbered on about training with another Youngling and losing control of his training saber. As he explained his injury, Adina lifted him to sit on the edge of the bed right across from Obi-Wan. "You're going to heal it, aren't you?" Atticus asked Adina, causing her to giggle. Adina usually only used her abilities on serious injuries, like lightsaber wounds and blaster wounds. She wouldn't use it on a small burn.

        "Of course!" She boasted, grabbing a burn cream from the shelf behind her. "This is special healing cream. I'm going to apply it to your hand every day for the next four days and it will heal you" She explained. Atticus gasped in awe at the magical cream. Of course, it wasn't really healing cream, but Adina didn't want Atticus to think she didn't care about him enough to heal him.

        "Wow!" He beamed once the cream was placed on his hand. "Thank you Adina" He smiled, hugging the girl's waist. She held the little boy in her arms comfortingly. "Why don't you get back to training then, hm?" She asked. Atticus nodded, bidding his goodbye to Adina and leaving the medbay. Obi-Wan couldn't help the large smile plastered on his face. "Magical healing cream? That was smart" Obi-Wan pointed out, causing Adina to laugh.

        "The placebo affect always works on children" She told him mindlessly, sitting back up on the edge of his bed and crossing her legs. "Now, where were we?" She asked, readying herself to heal another one of Obi-Wan's seemingly endless wounds....


	2. Chapter 2

Adina was trembling as she sat in the cage she was being kept in. She wanted to appear to be the controlled Jedi she had trained to be, but she was terrified. She'd talked to Anakin before about his experience and it seemed awful. Now, she would have to live it. The only difference was that the Zygerrian slavers were much rougher than Watto, the man who bought Anakin and his mother.

She overheard the man who had captured her talking over the comm and she was not happy with what she heard. Apparently she was going to be kept here for a month so that the Zygerrian men could test her out, make sure that she would be able to satisfy a customer. Adina could only guess what that meant, and it made her want to puke.

She had no way to contact the Jedi to send help, so she would be stuck here for at least a few days. Then again, it didn't make sense to endanger more people just to rescue one Jedi. The Council would most likely hold off on sending another Jedi for a few months. Thinking about it, Adina wasn't even sure she would be rescued at all. She pledged to serve the Republic through everything, even if it meant giving up her life to be a slave. At least she had saved who she could.

The metal collar fixated on her neck made it almost impossible to swallow. Adina could only hope she would get used to it in time, seeing as though she would be here for a while. Tears blurred her vision, but she blinked them away. She was a Jedi Knight, she would not break easily. The Zygerrians knew this as well.

She heard the hissing of a door and her gaze snapped up to meet the Zygerrian Queen and two other men who she had not seen before. "My, she is a pretty one. What is your name, darling?" She asked, smirking as she strode through the room and straight up to the cage where Adina was being kept. 

Adina glared at the Queen, staying completely silent. "A quiet one, too" The Queen added, the sick smirk never leaving her face. "She'll be a fine addition. Let her out, I want to see what she is capable of" The Queen instructed. The two men nodded quickly, unlocking the cage and leaving the door open. Adina remained still, knowing there was no way to escape this room. It wasn't the time yet.

"Come now, we won't hurt you" The Queen nearly chuckled at this statement. "As long as you do as you're told" She murmured, grabbing Adina's wrist. Adina snatched her arm away, causing the hanging cage to swing slightly. The Queen frowned, glancing at the two men. "Not compliant, that'll cost you" She hissed, stepping aside. 

The first man grabbed Adina roughly and threw her to the ground. Adina grunted, turning on her side in hope of finding relief from the throbbing in her back. The second man cracked his whip, slashing her on the shoulder. Adina gasped, shrinking away from the weapon. The man laughed darkly, hitting her again with the whip. Adina stayed as quiet as possible, not wanting to give the man the satisfaction of hearing her cry out in pain. Her shoulder was stinging, but she didn't let that on.

"Get her up, I want her brought to Zurus. Let's see what he thinks of his new toy" The Queen nodded, leaving the room. The two men lifted Adina off of the floor, dragging her along to Force knows where.

 

 

Adina woke with a start, sitting up quickly and trying to catch her breath. The sheets were damp with her sweat. She must have been dreaming about it again. Adina found herself dreaming about her past more and more recently. It was as if the dreams were trying to tell her something. The very thought of going back made her shiver. Nobody would ever know the horrors she had to endure that whole year.

She tried to put it behind her, but it was terribly hard. It was seven years ago, but it felt like it had just happened yesterday. Sometimes, Adina would send herself into panic attacks just thinking about it. It was as if the memories would never stop taunting her. The Zygerrians had destroyed her life. 

She decided she wouldn't get anymore sleep, so she slipped on her old Jedi robe and began the short walk to the medbay to check on her patients. As she walked, the Coruscant sun began to rise. Adina liked the night better, though, since the city lights were very beautiful in the evening. Sometimes she would think of sitting on the roof of one of the buildings and watching the lights with a certain Jedi Master.

She knew the feelings were deemed wrong in the Jedi Order, but she technically wasn't a Jedi anymore. So, if she thought about Obi-Wan, it was okay. She was a doctor and knew the outcome of harboring feelings and not letting them out. It caused people to go insane. Adina knew the Jedi Code was wrong in many ways, but there was nothing she would ever be able to do about it. As long as Master Yoda believed it was right, it would never be changed.

She entered the medbay, smiling when she saw that all of her patients were asleep. The medbay was split up into sections. However, sometimes Adina would cover her colleague's sections if they wanted a little extra rest. The first patient she visited was a Clone named Ghost. He told her earlier that he was known for his ability to go unnoticed. Adina loved that the Clones had different personalities and names to match. She always regretted never having her own troops. If she were still a Jedi, she would have troops.

Though, when her accident occurred, it was before the Clone Wars started. She knew that if she were to be a Jedi General, she would be the kindest. She loved talking to the Clones, finding them to be quite entertaining. She checked Ghost's blaster wounds, relieved that they were not infected and that she could heal him tomorrow like she had promised.

She glanced at the next bed, smiling when she saw Obi-Wan sleeping peacefully. She knew the man never got sleep, so she advised him to stay the night in the medical ward. She wanted to check on him, yes, but she also wanted to give him time to relax. He worked himself to death and never gave himself a break. So, Adina did it for him.

She stood to the side of his bed, her arms folded over her chest as she watched him stir in his sleep. Adina let her hand drift over Obi-Wan's bearded cheek, sighing quietly. He was always so kind to her, giving her compliments regularly that had nothing to do with her appearance. She appreciated it greatly.

"Adina?" She heard him croak questioningly. She swiftly brought her hand back, hoping he was too drowsy to understand what was going on. "Sh, Obi-Wan. Go back to sleep" She whispered, resting her hand on his good shoulder. His eyes fully opened, his gaze turning concerned. "Why aren't you asleep? You told me your shift doesn't start until the afternoon" Obi-Wan asked, keeping his voice quiet as to not disturb the sleeping patients around him.

"I couldn't sleep" Adina replied meekly, staring down at Obi-Wan. His face fell slightly. "It was the dreams again, wasn't it?" He asked, causing Adina to nod. "Unfortunately, but I'll survive" She gave Obi-Wan a weak smile. "How are you feeling?" She asked him, quickly changing the subject. She hated when anyone pitied her for what had happened. 

"I feel fine. Anakin and Ahsoka came to visit me after you left earlier, so I was entertained until I fell asleep" Obi-Wan smiled. He liked being around Anakin and Ahsoka. Besides Adina, they were his closest friends. He cared for them a lot, more than he led on. Adina knew this all too well. She was able to read Obi-Wan like an open book.

"That was sweet of them" Adina grinned. "Are you hungry, thirsty? Is there anything I can get you?" She asked, wanting to make sure Obi-Wan was completely comfortable. He shook his head. "I'm fine, thank you" He smiled. "I haven't had this much sleep since Force knows when" He added, chuckling softly. Adina rolled her eyes, squeezing his shoulder lightly. 

"Well, it's not over yet. You still have a few more hours before they serve breakfast. I advise you to rest some more since I know come tomorrow you'll be back in the battle field" Adina told Obi-Wan, letting go of him. He hummed in agreement, resting his head and closing his eyes. "See you in a few hours" He told Adina, his eyes still closed. Adina giggled, shaking her head at the Jedi Master. "See you in a few hours, Obi" She replied, leaving the medical ward once again....


	3. Chapter 3

          
     "Alright, Ghost, it seems like we're done here" Adina announced, smiling at the Clone who lay in bed. His wounds were healed, but she let him have a few more hours of rest. "I understand you're part of General Windu's team, so you'd better get back soon. Otherwise, he'll have your neck" Adina teased, her hand resting on her hip.

        Ghost laughed, sitting up and swinging his feet over the side. "You got that right, Doc" He said, standing up. He was quit a bit taller than Adina, since she was short. Small in frame in stature, nobody ever thought she would be able to fight off an enemy. However, she proved them wrong so many times. She was very quick, very agile.

        "Thanks again, Doc. I don't know where any of us Clones would be without you" He smiled. Adina beamed at the compliment. "Thanks, Ghost, I don't know where any of us would be without you all. You do so much for the Republic" She replied, resting her hand on his shoulder. Ghost thanked Adina once more and left.

        "Doctor Lotusa, there's a patient transfer. Another Clone by the looks of it" A droid informed Adina just as she began cleaning up the bed where Ghost had slept. "Alright, send him in" Adina instructed, curious as to who this would be. Two medical droids brought him in on a stretcher. By the looks of it, he seemed to be awake.

        "The boys told me I got lucky when they found out I was being transferred to you, Doc" The Clone smiled, causing Adina to raise her brow. "Oh really?" She asked, clearly amused. She knew she was the favorite among many. Nearly every person who was treated by her told her how much everyone loved having her around. It made her happy to know she could still help.

        "Yeah, they said you were beautiful, but their words didn't do you any justice. You're more beautiful than I imagined" He complimented as the medical droids set him up on a bed. Adina chuckled, hooking him up to a few wires. "Why thank you, and who do I have the pleasure of taking care of today?" She asked the Clone. He seemed surprised. 

        "CT-7564" He replied, resting his head against the pillow. Adina rolled her eyes. "Not your number, your name" She emphasized, causing the Clone to look shocked. The only people who cared for a Clone's actual name were the other Clones and some of the Jedi Generals. "Uh, Sav. They call me Sav" He told Adina.

        She noticed his leg was in a cast and propped it up so that it wouldn't hurt as bad. "And how did you get that name?" She asked, fiddling with the Clone's cast, being careful not to hurt him. She would have to heal this right away, since broken bones took very long to heal on their own.

        "Well, I'm really good at learning new things quickly. During one of the training missions, I broke into the Separatist security system and hacked it. Ever since they've called me sav which is short for savvy" Sav explained, feeling important. Adina smiled kindly at the Clone. "I was never any good with that kind of stuff. Very impressive" She nodded. Right as she was about to get to work, her comm beeped. 

        "Excuse me a second, Sav" She stepped away from his bed and accepted the call. "Adina, this is Master Ki-Adi-Mundi. You are requested in the Council room immediately" He spoke professionally. Adina frowned, they always picked the worst times to summon her. "Master, I'm in the middle of an operation. Can it wait for about ten minutes?" She asked. 

        "I'm afraid not" was his reply, causing Adina to sigh in annoyance. "I'll be there when I can" She spoke, ending the call. When she turned back to Sav, he had his eyes fixated on the television that hung on the wall. "Sav?" Adina spoke, grabbing the Clone's attention again. 

        "I was going to start the healing process on your leg, but it seems the Council has found the worst time to interrupt me. When I get back we'll finish here, alright?" She asked. Sav smiled and nodded. "Of course, no problem" He replied easily. Adina smiled. "I hopefully won't be long" She nodded, removing her rubber gloves and throwing them in the trash bin on the way out of the medbay.

        Adina opened the doors of the Council room, watching as all eyes fixated on her. She noticed Anakin and Ahsoka standing in the middle of the room, which made her even more confused. "Not to be disrespectful, Masters," Adina began as she bowed. "But I hope this will be quick. I'm a very busy woman and in the middle of something" She explained, folding her arms across her chest.

        Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Anakin stifling a laugh. Anakin and Adina were similar in many ways. Their annoyance with being interrupted was one of those ways. "We are sorry to disturb you, but we must ask of you a favor" Master Windu spoke. Adina felt her heartbeat increase slightly. What could they possibly want from her?

        Obi-Wan cleared his throat from the chair he sat in. This caused Adina's eyes to travel to the Jedi Master. He shifted in his seat before speaking up. "A Togrutan colony has gone missing. We have found out that they have taken the leader of the colony to Zygerria, so Anakin, Ahsoka and I are leaving tomorrow to find him" Obi-Wan explained. At the mention of Zygerria, Adina's blood ran cold. She swallowed hard, shaking her head.

        "Okay, why do I need to know this information?" She asked, hoping they were not about to ask her what she thought. She glanced to Anakin and Ahsoka, but they avoided her gaze. "If the Togrutan colony is being kept on Zygerria, they are most likely injured. It would help very much to have a skilled healer there to help them once we find them" Obi-Wan continued, treading lightly. He knew this was so much to ask, but he had to ask. 

        "So..." Adina trailed off, staring at the Council members. "You all want me to go with them, is that correct?" She asked slowly. Master Yoda hummed before speaking. "Asking you to accompany young Skywalker, Master Kenobi and Padawan Tano, we are" He spoke. "Forcing you, we are not. Your decision, this is" He added. Adina felt the bile rise in her throat, but quickly swallowed it. How embarrassing it would be to puke in front of the Council. 

        "We understand how hard this is for you, Adina" Master Windu told her, instantly regretting it when Adina's face contorted into anger. "No, you do not. Nobody here understands exactly what I went through there. Not even Anakin would fully understand" Adina told him sharply. "I am sorry to disappoint, but I work very hard here at the Temple. If I were to ever go on another mission, it surely wouldn't be there" She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in deep thought.

        "Very well, we understand why you wouldn't want to go. That is why we made it up to you. If you do not want to go, you do not have to. None of us are disappointed in you, Adina" Master Plo Koon informed the girl. Adina could feel the tears rising, knowing that the Council wouldn't like to see her cry. She felt so helpless. She wanted to help, but she knew she couldn't. She was too scared.

        "Thank you, Master Plo" She nodded. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be alone for a moment" She nodded, wiping her eyes and fleeing the Council room. Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin. He wanted to follow Adina to make sure she was okay, but he knew he couldn't. He had to finish planning this mission with Anakin and the rest of the Council. 

        "It's obvious we overstepped our boundaries this time" Obi-Wan mumbled, frowning deeply. "It was worth a shot. She was one of the most skilled Jedi in the Order.." Master Ki-Adi-Mundi nodded. "That may be so, but we should have known asking her to return to the people who enslaved her was going to upset her" Master Kit Fisto added. 

        "Strong, Adina is. Recover from this, she will" Master Yoda nodded. Obi-Wan sat quiet throughout the rest of the meeting, hoping Adina was okay...


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-Wan checked on Adina after the Council meeting. When he found her, she was alone in her quarters, staring out the window. She seemed fine, as if she wasn't about to cry in front of everyone an hour before. The thing about Adina was that once she cried, she was completely okay. If you weren't there to comfort her while she was crying, you wouldn't get her to tell you what was wrong later on. It was part of how she coped with her past.

Obi-Wan stayed with her for an hour before she decided to get back to Sav to fix up his leg. She knew that Obi-Wan didn't want to ask so much of her, but the Council forced him to just like they forced him to do a lot of things. If Adina were still a Jedi, she would have made it on the Council by now. However, she wouldn't have accepted the position. It was a great honor, but she didn't want to be like the Masters on the Council. 

Adina's shift ended half an hour ago, but she was still worried for a certain patient who was brought in earlier. A pilot who was attacked by a Separatist ship was brought to the medbay for his serious burns. Adina healed a great deal of them, but she didn't have enough energy to heal them all. So, she would have to wait until tomorrow to finish what she had started. She gave the pilot plenty of pain medication, hoping he would be able to get at least some rest.

She couldn't stop thinking about the mission the Council had wanted her to go on. There were other healers. Very few of them, but there were healers that lived in the Temple. Sure, most of them were older and weren't nearly as gifted as Adina, but why couldn't the Council ask one of them? 

Adina thought it best to just get some sleep. She hadn't had much rest recently and it was affecting how much healing she could get done. She wanted to perform her tasks to the best of her ability, so she knew that she needed rest. Especially if she wanted to heal the rest of the burns on that pilot by tomorrow.

Adina instructed the medical droids to continue while she went to bed. Her quarters were quite close to the medbay just in case there was an emergency and she had to rush there quickly. So, her walk back was short, which she was grateful for since she was very, very tired.

As soon as she climbed into her bed, she felt herself dozing off. It had been quite a long day for the doctor and all she wanted to do was sleep peacefully. She hoped she wouldn't have any nightmares tonight, but of course they were inevitable.

 

People crowded the streets, seeming to be in a hurry to get somewhere. Adina stood in the middle of the crowd, clad in her old Jedi tunic and long robes. Her lightsaber, however, was nowhere to be found. She felt so vulnerable as Zygerrians pushed past her, yelling at her to move out of the way. She wanted to hide herself, but found that her feet were stuck to the ground.

"There you are, my dear" The deep, raspy voice chuckled, roughly grabbing Adina's arm. She gasped when she saw it was Zurus and desperately tried to pull away from him. He smirked, his grip on her arm tightening. "Don't worry, your work is done for today. We're going to a show" He hummed, dragging her along.

They weaved through the crowd, Adina tripping over herself quite a few times. That led to her electric collar being activated and sending painful shock waves through her body. "Worthless girl!" Zurus spat, swiftly kicking her. "If you make me late for the execution of this Jedi I will be sure to kill you" He seethed. Adina could only pick herself up, knowing that the pain would eventually subside comforted her only slightly.

Once they made it to the arena, Zurus hastily found a spot to sit with his usual friends. When his friends saw Adina, they immediately began their rounds. "Zurus, you're killing me! She's getting sexier by the day" One man laughed heartily. "When do I get my turn alone with her?" Another man asked, causing Zurus to nearly choke on his drink. "In your dreams!" He retorted, glaring at the man. Adina could only tune them out as she was pulled onto Zurus's lap forcefully.  
"Relax, honey. Enjoy the show" Adina flinched as she felt Zurus's hot breath on the side of her neck. She wanted to cry, but she never cried in front of him, or any of the other Zygerrians for that matter. She stared out at the vast amount of people waiting for the execution to start. Adina wanted to help her fellow Jedi. Maybe they could escape together. However, she lost all hope when the Queen emerged from her balcony with her guards and their electro whips.

Adina had been whipped with those quite a few times and she knew the nasty scars they left. She was almost positive that her back and shoulders were completely mutilated. 

Suddenly, Adina's heart sank. It couldn't be him. There was absolutely no way he was there with her. He should have been back at the Temple, not knelt in front of these Zygerrians. "Who would like to do the honors and execute Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi?" The Queen asked, causing the crowd to erupt into cheers. 

"No" Adina gasped, jumping up from Zurus's lap and running to the ledge to get a better look. He kept his head down, his elbows bent and his hands resting on the back of his neck. His face was discolored with blood and dirt, making it even harder for Adina to look at him.

Obi-Wan glanced up, his glacier eyes meeting Adina's. "Obi!" Adina shouted, nearly hanging over the railing. Obi-Wan frowned, shaking his head at Adina and letting his head fall. "Obi-Wan!" Adina shouted again, being cut short by her collar shocking her. Adina collapsed on her knees, crying out not only from the pain, but for Obi-Wan.

"Get back here, Jedi filth" Zurus roared, yanking Adina by her hair and pulling her back to his seat. Adina screamed and kicked and thrashed around as she saw the three Zygerrian guards begin whipping Obi-Wan. She could hear his anguished screaming. She could feel the pain radiating off of him. "Stop it!" She screamed. No matter how loud she was, they didn't stop.

The crowd began throwing large rocks and bricks at Obi-Wan as he was whipped mercilessly. "No, please" Adina sobbed, reaching out to Obi-Wan. She was pulled back as her collar began electrocuting her again. Her chest felt like it was caving in. Adina was trapped in her own hell.

 

 

"No!" Adina shouted, her eyes snapping open. She had never had a dream so vivid. It was as if she were actually witnessing the death of one of her closest friends. She sat up in bed, tossing the covers off of her as she realized she was drenched in sweat. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping to get the image out of her head of Obi-Wan's lifeless body. 

Adina didn't know what to think of it. She didn't dream of the future very often, she didn't know what this meant. Was Obi-Wan really going to die on this mission to Zygerria? Adina's chest felt as if it was being weighed down by a thousand pound weight. Her breathing was unsteady and her head pounded. 

It must have been early morning, since Adina could hear the traffic outside. The Coruscant sun was rising ever so slowly in the distance. Adina could see Jedi climbing into their fighters, preparing for their missions. She stood up, fully aware of what she had to do. That dream was a premonition. She had to save Obi-Wan. He would do the same for her.

She flung her closet doors open, reaching for her long sleeved half shirt that was the color of snow. Then, she grabbed her tight black pants and slipped the fabric over her body. She snatched her high black combat boots and slipped them on quickly. Finally, she clipped on her dark brown utility belt that clung to her waist just below her belly button.

She ducked under her bed, pulling out a small, wooden box with a golden keyhole. She turned to her nightstand, removing the first drawer and grabbing the key that was taped to the side of the drawer. She shoved the key in the lock, turning it harshly and opening the box swiftly. 

She reached into the box, pulling out her silver and black lightsaber hilt. She smiled fondly at the cylindrical device, activating the lightsaber and watching as the green light erupted from the handle. She stood up, twirling the lightsaber in her hand before slicing the air triumphantly. She deactivated the saber, attaching it to her utility belt and tied her hair up in a half pony tail, leaving the rest of her hair to fall down her shoulders and to her waist.

Adina had never run so fast in her life, pushing past Jedi left and right to make it to the hangar where Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were preparing to leave. She rushed outside, eyes darting to the Jedi fighters in the ship yard until she saw Obi-Wan talking with Captain Rex just outside the fighter.

She sprinted towards them, startling both the Clone Captain and the Jedi Master. "Adina? What are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked. Adina took a deep breath before mustering up the largest smile she could. "I'm coming with you" ....


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping onto the large ship, Adina felt empowered. After years of hiding and being terrified, she was finally going to confront her past. This time, though, she had some of her closest friends with her. She was ready to help the Togrutas and defeat the Zygerrian slavers once and for all. 

"So, what made you change your mind?" Obi-Wan asked once they entered the ship. Adina gazed at the Jedi Master, smiling genuinely and letting out a small sigh. "Something told me I needed to come. Besides, I can't run from this forever" She replied. Obi-Wan was so proud of Adina. He knew that this was hard for her, but she put on a brave face and took on the challenge. In that moment, he admired her more than he had at any other time.

"Your courage will not go unnoticed, I can assure you of that" He told her, surprising himself and Adina when he wrapped his arms around her. Even though she was surprised by Obi-Wan's actions, she accepted his embrace, hugging him tightly. She hoped nothing bad would happen to him. 

"Thank you, Obi" Adina murmured, resting the side of her face against Obi-Wan's chest. They stood there like that for a few moments, but to them it felt like a lifetime. Adina didn't regret her rash decision to come along on this mission, not at all. Especially if she was able to be held by the man who always made her feel at home.

Adina was brought out of her thoughts by someone clearing their throat. Obi-Wan quickly let go of the girl, turning to see Anakin standing there with a giant smirk on his face. "I hate to interrupt this, but where did you come from?" He asked Adina, the smirk still evident on his lips. Adina giggled, shrugging slightly.

"Oh, you know, I just decided to drop by" She teased. "And then I thought I might as well stick around and watch you crash the ship again" She couldn't control her laughter as Anakin's smirk disappeared and was replaced with a frown. "That was nearly eight years ago" He protested. Obi-Wan smiled, remembering being paired up with Adina on the mission to Onderon. Anakin was still a Padawan and insisted on flying them there. Though, they ended up crash landing once they did arrive.

"We made quite an entrance that day" Obi-Wan nodded, causing Adina to erupt into a fit of giggles. "I still remember the look on the Senator's face!" Adina exclaimed through her laughter. Anakin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, alright" He snapped, leaving to pilot the ship. Once Adina's laughter had died down, Obi-Wan spoke again.

"I better help Anakin pilot the ship. We wouldn't want to crash land on Zygerria" Obi-Wan nodded. "Good idea, I'm going to find Ahsoka" Adina nodded. She had been meaning to talk to Anakin's Padawan since she was almost positive that the girl was overworking herself. As part of the medical team in the temple, it was Adina's job to make sure that she cared for the wellbeing of everyone in the temple. 

Obi-Wan nodded, gracing Adina with his pure smile before leaving her to her duties. Adina closed her eyes, focusing on Ahsoka's Force signature to guide her to the girl. It only took a brief moment of concentration before Adina knew exactly where Ahsoka was. She sauntered through the narrow corridors of the ship before finding Ahsoka meditating on her small bunk.

"Hey, Stripes" Adina smiled, remembering the nickname she gave Ahsoka when she was first brought to the Temple. One of Adina's many duties was to perform a medical examination on Younglings who were brought in from other planets to make sure they weren't carrying any viruses and to make sure that they were overall healthy. 

"Adina?" Ahsoka's eyes snapped open, her jaw nearly dropping. Adina outstretched her arms, spreading them out to her sides. "In the flesh" She beamed. Ahsoka grinned, standing up and engulfing Adina in a hug. Ahsoka loved being around Adina, she was always so happy and so positive. When Ahsoka would visit the medbay for minor injuries she had attained while training, Adina would assure her that she would get the hang of it and become an amazing Jedi. She never doubted Ahsoka.

"I thought you weren't coming?" Ahsoka questioned, pulling away from Adina's embrace. Ahsoka didn't expect Adina to join them on this mission. If she were in Adina's shoes, she'd want to stay as far away from Zygerria as possible. Adina shook her head, staring off into space. Quite literally. 

"I knew I was needed" She responded. "It's been seven years since everything happened, I couldn't hide from my past forever. There comes a time where a Jedi must face their greatest fear. That time has come for me" Adina nodded, smiling once more. "And the time will come for you as well, Stripes" She added.

"Don't remind me" Ahsoka groaned. "I feel like I've trained for so long and yet there is still so much left that I have to do to become a Jedi Knight" She sighed, sitting back down on her bunk. Adina lowered herself onto the bunk next to Ahsoka, resting her hand on the Togruta's shoulder. 

"I know it seems like that sometimes, but you're almost there. You are an excellent Jedi already, even if you still are a Padawan. I can tell that Anakin is very proud of you" Adina informed her. Ahsoka smiled resting her head against Adina's shoulder. "So, do I call you Master Lotusa now?" Ahsoka smirked, causing Adina to snort. 

"Don't even think about it" She warned the Padawan. Adina was never called "Master Lotusa" and she hoped she never would be. It seemed unnatural. "Have you eaten yet today? You're going to need your energy for this mission" Adina spoke suddenly, standing up and staring quizzically at Ahsoka. She could tell by Ahsoka's shameful gaze that she had not eaten.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, Stripes!" Adina exclaimed, reaching into one of the pockets of her utility belt and pulling out an energy bar. "Here, we'll have to find you something else later on, but that should do for now" Adina nodded, handing the bar to Ahsoka. "Thanks Adina, you always have my back" Ahsoka smiled up at her.

"And I always will, so don't you forget it" Adina winked. "Now, get some rest. I can sense your exhaustion. Staying up for days on end will not make you a Jedi any faster" Adina pointed out. "Yes ma'am" Ahsoka teased, taking a bite of the energy bar and watching as Adina left the room. 

To calm her nerves, Adina decided to sit with Obi-Wan and Anakin in the control room for the remainder of the trip. They always seemed to calm her down, even when they were bickering. Which, as Adina had recently noticed, was quite often. The door hissed as she stepped through, gaining the attention of the two Jedi piloting the ship. 

"We still have about half an hour before we get there" Anakin informed her as she claimed the seat directly behind Obi-Wan. She still couldn't get that dreadful dream out of her head. Adina had experienced her fair share of emotional pain, but watching Obi-Wan killed right in front of her was the worst thing she ever had to experience. Luckily, it was only a dream, and it was going to stay that way.

"How are you feeling?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes still glued to the controls in front of him. Adina shifted in her seat, staring straight ahead and becoming mesmerized by the stars surrounding them. The galaxy was truly beautiful, and it had been so long since Adina was able to appreciate its beauty.

"Just a bit nervous is all. I hope all goes well and nobody gets hurt" She mumbled, eyes still locked on the scenery around her. Obi-Wan glanced back at her, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure things won't go as planned, but we're Jedi. We'll figure it out" He smiled confidently, turning back to the controls. "Yeah, besides, you got me here" Anakin grinned, resulting in a dramatic eye roll from Adina. "Oh, of course" She replied sarcastically. 

Adina watched the stars and planets go by until one particular planet showed up on the radar. "Let's prepare to land" Anakin told Obi-Wan. Adina felt the lump in her throat grow when the planet came into full view. After seven years of promising herself she would never go back, here she was. Right in front of her was the worst part of her life. Zygerria....


	6. Chapter 6

        "Alright, Ahsoka and I will disguise ourselves as slave and master. Obi-Wan and Rex, you will disguise yourselves as Zygerrian guards and see if you can find the whereabouts of the Togrutan colony leader. Ahsoka and I will go straight to the Queen to find some answers" Anakin instructed. Ahsoka let out an annoyed groan. 

        "Why am I playing the part of the slave?" She asked, causing Anakin to smirk. "I tried it once, I wasn't very good at it" Anakin shrugged. Adina shook her head at her friend. "Yes, I think we all learned that you weren't very good at following orders when we saw how well you followed Master Kenobi's orders as a Padawan" She spoke up, earning a hearty laugh from Obi-Wan. 

        "Alright you two, cut it out" Anakin grumbled, handing his lightsaber to R2D2. He stored the lightsaber in one of his many compartments. Adina watched as her friends got ready, feeling guilty for not volunteering to help. "If there is anything I can do, just let me know" She told Obi-Wan, who stood closest to her. He was all dressed up in his Zygerrian armor, making it odd to look at him for Adina  
.   
        "For right now, I would like for you to stay on the ship. If something does go wrong, I don't want you captured. I have no doubt that the Zygerrians will recognize you" He explained, placing the helmet atop his head. Adina nodded, glancing up to Anakin. He reached forward, a burst of blue energy erupting from his hand. Adina watched as the Force floated around the helmet that sat across the room from Anakin. The Force energy from his hand surrounded the helmet before lifting it into the air and bringing it back to Anakin's outstretched hand. 

        Adina always thought it was normal to be able to see the Force. In fact, she was quite surprised when she confronted Master Yoda of the matter when she was a young Padawan only to be told that she was the only Jedi who could actually see the Force. 

        "What does that mean then, Master Yoda?" She recalled asking the green Jedi, feeling anxious that she was different from every other Jedi living among her in the Temple. Yoda only smiled kindly at her. "Strong with the Force, this means. Learn to use this to your advantage, you will" He nodded simply. 

        For some reason, the Force appeared to Adina as a blue mist. However, when she used it for healing, it became visible to everyone and turned from the blue smokey mist to a silver glittery mist. Adina had learned eventually how to use her gift to her advantage. She learned how to use the Force to heal and how to use the Force for shield generation. Master Yoda was very impressed with Adina and told her that often. That was until her accident. 

        "Come on, Snips" Anakin called for his Padawan. Ahsoka hid her lightsabers under the beautiful blue gown she was wearing. Adina recalled wearing gowns just like that, but tried her best to avoid thinking about it. The memories would only bring her pain, so she had to shut them out as best as she could. 

        "May the Force be with you!" She called to the four as they left. "May the Force be with you as well" She heard Anakin, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka reply in unison. The doors hissed behind them, leaving Adina in the ship all by herself. Luckily, they had landed far beyond any Zygerrian civilizations, so she would not be discovered. However, she still worried for the four. She decided to meditate. That way, if something went wrong, she would feel it. 

 

          
        "Get up, you lousy Jedi" Zurus snapped, pulling Adina up by her hair and bringing her face to his. "We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. It's your choice" He growled, his whip ready in his hand. Adina glared at her "owner" who was the common Zygerrian male who thought he was the strongest and the most powerful Zygerrian to ever live. 

        To answer his question, Adina spat in his face. Zurus shouted in frustration, throwing Adina to the floor and wiping her spit off of his face. "That's it, you mongrel, I'm going to beat you until you beg me for mercy!" He roared, cracking his whip over Adina's back. She bit her lip hard, suppressing her cries as he continued to beat her.

        "You are my slave!" Zurus shouted, whipping her over and over again. "You don't mean anything to anyone anymore, do you understand?" He continued, letting out all of his frustrations on Adina who could only sit there and take it. She had no weapon, and if she fought back she would be killed. She would have to take the beatings until she was rescued, which she was losing hope of as the days passed. 

        "I will never-" Adina was cut off by another whack across her back. "Obey you" She grunted out, the whip coming into contact with her already stinging shoulder. Zurus finally stopped, deactivating his electro whip and shoving it back into his pocket. "Oh really?" He asked, the sick smirk on his face growing as he approached Adina's limp form. She was in so much pain, she could barely move.

        Zurus grabbed her delicate face in his rough hand, staring straight into her eyes. "Let's see how you feel after this" He grabbed her by her collar, dragging her across the room to where a small, wooden chair sat. He threw her onto the chair, grinning when he saw how much pain he was putting her through. 

        He tied up her wrists and ankles, making the rope as tight as he possibly could. It dug into Adina's skin, but she couldn't bring herself to protest. She hadn't slept in days nor had she eaten. When Zurus would allow her to drink, it was very small amounts. Just as Adina realized what was happening, the electricity from her collar spread throughout her body, electrocuting her. She screamed as she felt her whole body jerk around. 

        There was no relief. There never was.

 

        Adina's eyes opened slowly, her salty tears streaming down her cheeks. There was no escaping her memories. She would never forget the horrors that she was forced to go through that year. Adina used to be so sure that she would never be broken. However, that year, the Zygerrians broke her. 

        Suddenly, a wave of panic rushed through her, knocking the breath out of her instantly. Adina fell to her knees, clutching her chest as she tried to slow her breathing. Something was wrong, they were in trouble. As Adina gasped for air, she thought about all the options she had.

        She could contact the Council, but they wouldn't send anymore Jedi until they were sure that the Togrutan colony was found. She could stay in the ship and hope that they got lucky and survived whatever was happening, which was unlikely since Adina barely survived last time she was trapped on Zygerria. She knew exactly what they did to captured Jedi. They became slaves.

        So, there was only one other option left. Adina caught her breath and stood from the durasteel floor of the ship. She headed to the back of the ship where emergency supplies were stored. The others had found their disguises there, so Adina would have to do the same. 

        An idea was forming in her mind as she fished around for what she was looking for. Hopefully since disguises were part of the emergency supplies, Adina could find what she was looking for. She cheered in relief when she found the shadow holograms. She grabbed as many as she could and began to sort through them until she found a Zygerrian female by the name of Runa Tass. 

        Activating the device, Adina disguised herself as Runa Tass. Part one of her plan was complete, now she had to take action. She remembered an old fighting tradition among the Zygerrians that was still carried out. If she could convince the slavers that she wanted to buy the Jedi by fighting for them, maybe she could get them out of there. Maybe she could save them from the horrible experience she was put through.

        That was what she would have to do...


	7. Chapter 7

        Adina could feel her hands shaking as she entered the Zygerrian plaza. She had assured herself a million times, it seemed, that none of the Zygerrians passing her suspected a thing. It was hard enough being back on the planet, but seeing the familiar faces of the people who enslaved her was even worse. Adina hoped she wouldn't blow her cover, being as nervous as she was. 

        She remembered where the labor slaves were kept, weaving through people to find her friends. She could feel Obi-Wan's Force signature the closest, so she decided to follow that. Luckily for her, the guard that allowed only certain people into the labor slave chambers was busy whipping one of the slaves to notice her sneak inside. 

        Once inside, she scanned the room, trying her best to find Obi-Wan. She knew he was close, but something was clouding her connection to the Force just slightly. Adina didn't have time to figure that out, especially when her eyes finally landed on Obi-Wan. Him and Rex were shoveling rocks, their faces caked with dirt and grime. 

        Unfortunately, Obi-Wan had drawn some unwanted attention to the Togrutan slave working with him and Rex. Adina knew she couldn't stand by and watch the slaver whip the innocent man mercilessly, so she knew she had to step in. She couldn't attack the man, not yet. So, she decided that as Runa Tass, she would have to confront him.

        "Hey!" She snapped, grabbing the man's wrist tightly. He spun around, snatching his arm away. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed, glaring at Adina. She only glared back, her eyes cold beneath her disguise. "You're damaging my potential property, you moron" She spat, resting her hand on her hip. "I'm here to buy a slave, maybe two. I need them in prime condition, not beaten to a bloody pulp!" She ranted. 

        The man glared at her for a moment longer. "What's your name? And just how do you have permission to waltz in here and start ordering me around?" The guard growled, cocking his brow at Adina. She had to think fast, knowing she would only be granted permission to buy a slave from the labor slavers if she were important. 

        "I am Runa Tass, one of the Queen's hired bounty hunters" Adina spoke confidently, keeping a proud smirk on her face. "I've just been paid, and now I'm here to cash in my credits for some extra help" She added. The guard seemed slightly suspicious, eyeing the girl cautiously. "The Queen hasn't had a bounty hunter protect her in years" He replied slowly. Adina calmed herself, thinking of something more to say.

        "Well, if everyone knew I had been here then protecting her would have been more difficult. I'm good at my job, good enough to stay low and protect the Queen. Tell me, how good are you at going unnoticed by every other Zygerrian around you?" Adina sassed, knowing that a blow to a man's confidence would distract him the most. 

        "Better than you, Tass" He retorted, causing Adina to roll her eyes. "Don't make me laugh" She mumbled. Adina was proud of her Zygerrian accent. Living among them for a year, it was easy for her to pick up the strange accent. It seemed to come in handy at this moment. 

        She turned to Obi-Wan and Rex, who still had no idea it was Adina behind the face of this Runa Tass. Obi-Wan felt Adina's presence extremely close by and hoped she was safe. He would never forgive himself if she had been captured on a mission with him. 

        "These two seem strong enough" She nodded, pursing her lips. "How much?" She turned to the guard who was beginning to despise her. "Clone is eight hundred. The Jedi isn't for sale" He informed her, causing the malevolent glare to appear on her face once more. "A Jedi as a slave? Surely he is for sale. Name your price" Adina tried again, only to be shut down.

        "The Queen has other plans for the Jedi than to sell them" The guard responded. Adina was becoming frustrated, but she didn't try to calm herself this time. It was part of her character to be quick to anger. "There's more Jedi? How many? I'll buy them all" Adina told him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

        "The three Jedi are not for sale. Take the clone and leave it at that" The guard rumbled, becoming inpatient with the stubbornness of Adina. She knew it would come to this, that she would have to fight. She only hoped her speed would be an advantage powerful enough to take on Zygerrians who were stronger than her. 

        "Fine, then you leave me no choice than to settle this the traditional way. I will take on three Zygerrian males for the three Jedi. If I win, the Jedi are mine. If they win, I leave empty handed" Adina proposed, her smirk growing as she stared at the wide eyed guard. 

        "How about you take on three men for this Jedi, the clone and the other female Padawan Jedi. If you win, you take them. If you lose, we enslave you" The guard challenged. The nauseous feeling returned to Adina, nearly causing her to blow her cover. Could she really risk her freedom again? If she thought it was awful before, it would be even worse the second time around. 

        "Fine" Adina nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. Zygerrian males were known for how well they were with hand to hand combat. Adina could only rely on her Jedi training to help her defeat them. She turned back to Obi-Wan, making eye contact with him before relaying a message telepathically. She had mastered this skill, and only hoped Obi-Wan would be able to understand.

        'It's me, Adina. I'm going to get you out of here' was all she had time to relay before being dragged off to fight for her friends. She had no idea why Anakin wasn't being given up to her, but she would come back to save him wherever he was. Hopefully he was okay.

        Three large Zygerrian males awaited in what appeared to be an empty room off of the labor slave chambers. Adina was ready, knowing this was the only way she could help Obi-Wan, Rex, and Ahsoka. "So this is the bounty hunter that wants to pick a fight?" One of the Zygerrians asked, chuckling slightly.

        "Yep, maybe you can teach her a lesson" The guard smirked, leaving Adina with the three men before closing and locking the door to the room. The three men began circling Adina menacingly. "Foolish girl, we'll make you pay for questioning our strength" One of them taunted, approaching her slowly. 

        "Bold move, but not smart" She told him, ducking under his punch and grabbing his arm, twisting it behind his back and using him as a shield as the other Zygerrian closed in. Instead of punching Adina, like he intended to, he ended up falling into her trap and punched his friend instead. Adina dropped the Zygerrian she was holding, hearing him groan in pain and anger. 

        "You think you're so smart, don't you?" The Zygerrian standing in front of her asked, tackling her to the ground. Adina gasped as the man held her to the floor. He punched her where her cheekbone and nose connected while the other Zygerrian held her arms down. She grunted in pain as she suffered another blow to the cheekbone.

        She raised her knee forcefully to the Zygerrian's stomach, feeling relieved when he rolled off of her. Then, she performed a backwards somersault, kicking the man who was holding her arms in the face. He let go of her, stumbling back slightly. 

        One of the Zygerrians approached her from behind. He grabbed both of her arms and locked them behind her as he lifted her into the air. Just as the other Zygerrian ran forward to do more damage, Adina hoisted her legs up and kicked at his chest and throat. The man began choking and turned away to compose himself. 

        The man holding her spun her around and threw her against the nearest wall. He brought his fist down hard, but Adina moved out of the way just in time, watching as the Zygerrian's knuckles came into contact with the wall. By now, the first Zygerrian who had been trying to attack Adina was up. He lunged forward in an attempt to grab Adina, but she dove out of the way.

        The three Zygerrians huddled together, approaching Adina slowly. She let out an agitated sigh, preparing herself once again for an attack. She knew this wasn't going to be easy, but she had to do it. She had to save her friends from the same fate she was once stuck with....


End file.
